little stories of sasusaku
by Uchihamelia
Summary: cerita-cerita ringan yang terjadi pada keseharian sasuke dan sakura. kumpulan drabble sasusaku. [AU]
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is purely **mine**. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **little stories of sasusaku**

 **(i)**

* * *

Ya. Sesederhana itulah bahagia. Sakura tidak pernah tahu jika bahagia bisa sesederhana ini. Sesederhana dibonceng lelaki yang disukai. Poin plusnya, lelaki yang disukainya itu merupakan Sasuke Uchiha—kakak tingkat semester akhir yang digilai hampir semua wanita seuniversitas. Ternyata, insiden ban kempesnya membawa berkah juga. Sakura menyesali sudah menggerutu tidak jelas dari tadi. Jika tahu berkahnya akan diberi tumpangan gratis seperti ini oleh Sasuke, sungguh Sakura tidak akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah menyeramkan pada orang yang sudah mengempesi ban motornya yang entah siapa itu pelakunya.

Ada detakan aneh di dadanya yang membuat Sakura duduk tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, sih! Sakura tidak pernah berimajinasi sedikit pun bisa duduk sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Eh, ini bukan hanya sekadar duduk berdekatan lagi. Tapi boncengan di atas motor. Ah cieee ... romantisnya. Sakura bisa mencium aroma tubuh maskulin Sasuke yang menguar. Memandang punggung tegap Sasuke yang berbalut jaket kulit warna hitam. Serta memandang kepala belakangnya yang memakai helm. Distansi yang memisahkannya pun hanya sebatas tas selempang Sakura yang sengaja disimpan di tengah-tengah sebagai sekat. Buat tindakan pengamanan. Kalau seandainya tiba-tiba Sasuke ngerem mendadak gimana? Kan bahaya, dada Sakura bisa seketika nempel ke sana. Eh? Maksudnya kepala Sakura bisa-bisa kejedot helm Sasuke. Terus kalau giginya copot satu gimana? Nanti kan nggak cantik lagi. Ya. Pokoknya begitulah.

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri dengan pipi yang memanas. Mimpi apa sih, ia semalam? Sampai-sampai bisa diboncengi Sasuke seperti ini. Ini sungguh sebuah anugerah.

Setahu Sakura, Sasuke itu sangat dingin, apalagi kepada perempuan. Tidak pernah ada gosip Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan mana pun. Bahkan sampai pernah terdengar desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke _gay_ karena sikap dinginnya itu. Dan ... kepada Sakura, Sasuke sampai mau repot-repot memberikannya tumpangan gratis. Ini berarti, Sasuke tidak sedingin itu, bukan? Karena bila Sasuke memang sedingin es dan tidak pedulian, mana mungkin Sasuke mau menawarkan membonceng Sakura saat melihatnya kalut-malut di parkiran kayak orang panik yang kecopetan kan? Mending juga membiarkan. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Sakura mulai _geer_ sendiri jadinya karena merasa ada traksi hati.

Sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa bahagianya yang membuncah, Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya. Mengambil napas sejenak agar tidak grogi, Sakura membulatkan intensinya. "Kak Sasuke ...," panggil Sakura lirih. Dalam hati, Sakura takut-takut kalau Sasuke tidak mendengar panggilannya karena suara yang diuarnya terlalu pelan.

Tapi asumsinya salah. Sasuke mendengar panggilan itu. "Hn," gumamnya membuat Sakura ambigu.

Jantungnya sudah dag-dig-dug, hawa panas menyelimuti muka sampai tubuh. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, lantas ..., "B-boleh peluk?" tanyanya takut-takut. Sakura sudah siap jika Sasuke akan menyuruhnya turun di tengah jalan. Atau yang terpahit ... dibenci Sasuke seumur hidup. Sakura sudah siap. Sakura tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa! Sakura sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan diterima.

"Hn."

Namun, mendengar kata ambigu itu lagi yang keluar, garis bibir Sakura melebar. Sakura yakin esensi 'hn' yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah iya. Maka tanpa ragu, dan pelan-pelan, Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Debaran di dadanya tak terkontrol. Jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar tubuh. Hatinya cenat-cenut imut. Sakura seperti terbang ke kayangan saking senang. Dan ... viridiannya membesar tatkala Sasuke menyentuh tangannya untuk mempererat pelukannya. Ah, ah, ah ..., sudah pasti ini berarti paradigmanya benar. Sasuke juga menyukainya. "Rapatkan pelukanmu. Motor ini akan terbang." Dan Sakura mengangguk dengan kebahagiaan yang hampir meledak. Sungguh Sakura serasa mendapat durian runtuh.

.

.

 **end(1)**

.

.

 **a/n** : dalam fanfik ini, rencananya saya akan memposting kumpulan drabble yang dalam setiap chapter-nya tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain. thanks for reading.

 **Uchihamelia**


	2. II

**Disclaimer** : Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is purely **mine**. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

 **little stories of sasusaku**

 **(ii)**

Sasuke baru saja pindah indekos ke kompleks Konoha tiga hari yang lalu. Selama waktu itu, karena sibuk kuliah, Sasuke belum sempat berkeliling wilayah kompleks tersebut barang sekali. Tapi hari ini Sasuke tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi dari pagi, Sasuke statis di indekos bermain _game_.

Hari sudah sore, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan cacing-cacing di perutnya berdemo. Padahal, tadi siang ia baru saja memakan bakso. Belinya dari tukang bakso yang tiap hari mangkal depan _kosan_ , namanya Abang Kabuto. Masa baru dua setengah jam berlalu sudah lapar lagi, sih? Sasuke sungguh bukan orang rakus.

Oh ... mungkin ini efek dari main _game_ -nya yang kalah terus menerus. Dari tadi, Sasuke memang kalah melulu. Mungkin hari ini Sasuke sedang sial. Karena biasanya, ia selalu menang. Kalah main _game_ ternyata bikin perut Sasuke keroncongan. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing berdenyut-denyut. Kalau dilanjutkan, bisa-bisa Sasuke terkena hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. Eh, Sasuke kan laki-laki. Jadi mana mungkin hamil. Ya sudah. Pokoknya Sasuke harus segera menghentikan permainan dan pergi membeli makanan. Sasuke pun keluar dari tempat kos.

Sasuke tidak berniat pergi mencari makanan jauh-jauh. Jadi ia memilih berjalan kaki saja keliling sekitaran kompleks Konoha.

Dari arah beberapa meter ke kanan, Sasuke melihat sebuah warung. Ia pun segera merapat. _Siapa tahu ada makanan enak dengan harga murah di sana_. Sasuke memang hemat sekali.

"Gorengannya, Bang. Masih _anget_ , baru diangkat," kata Sakura—si penjual, yang langsung promosi begitu melihat entitas Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke pun mendekati etalase tanpa melirik wujud penjual yang ada di balik layar. Goreng pisang, goreng tempe, bakwan, dan aneka gorengan lainnya menarik atensi Sasuke untuk segera mencicipi.

"Berapaan?" tanya Sasuke sembari melototi gorengan, seperti anak kecil yang takut makanannya dicuri.

"Duaribu dapat tiga, Bang."

Suara lembut Sakura dari jarak yang makin dekat membuat atensi Sasuke dari gorengan-gorengan tersebut berpaling. Seketika, mata oniks-nya langsung sedikit membesar. _Mbak penjual gorengannya cantik_. Batin Sasuke yang mengagumi. "Saya beli empatribu," kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Oke. Mau gorengan apa aja, Bang?" tanya Sakura ceria.

"Saya beli empatribu." Mata Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. Siapa pun ... tolong, ingatkan Sasuke untuk berkedip.

Sakura terkekeh geli. _Ganteng-ganteng kok budek, ya_? "Iya Bang, tahu. Maksudnya, gorengannya mau apa aja? Mau beli campur, atau cuma satu jenis saja?"

Glekkk! Sasuke menelan air liurnya. Gara-gara si Mbak penjual cantik ini, Sasuke jadi kurang fokus. "Hn, campur." Sasuke pun merevisi perkataannya dengan gaya sok keren.

Sakura mengangguk. Lantas memasukkan campur enam gorengan ke dalam kantong plastik. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang juga menyodorkan uang limaribu ke arahnya.

Setelah menerima uang tersebut dan memeriksa laci, Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aduh, maaf Bang. Gak ada kembalian, nih."

"Iya, Mbak, gak ada tambahan. Belanjanya beli gorengan ini aja."

Viridian Sakura membulat. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. _Ternyata emang benaran budek_. "Maksudnya ... lagi gak ada kembalian seribu nih, Bang. Ditambahin ke gorengannya satu lagi deh, ya?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat berkedip. Sial! Lagi-lagi kurang fokusnya terjadi. Gara-gara si Mbak cantik ini, sih. Gimana kalau nanti dikiranya Sasuke tuli? Atau disangkain grogi. Jadinya kan gak elite sama sekali. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mati. Sasuke pun buru-buru pergi. Meninggalkan uang kembalian seribu-nya di warung—yang Sasuke tekadkan tidak akan pernah dikunjungi lagi. Tolong ... bagaimana dengan harga diri Sasuke nanti? Sasuke benaran nggak tuli! Sasuke cuma salah dengar saja kali. Gara-garanya, mandangin terus Sakura tiada henti, sih.

 **end(2)**

 **a/n** : GOMEN. SASUKE DINISTAKAN XDDD


	3. III

**Disclaimer** : Naruto and all character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **little stories of sasusaku**

 **(iii)**

Tergila-gila pada bintang dan benda langit lainnya di angkasa membuat Sakura sedang gencar-gencarnya mempelajari Astronomi. Ketertarikan ini membuatnya mempunyai kebiasaan baru. Yaitu, menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Jadi, sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura selalu menolak ajakan teman-temannya ke kantin sekolah. Sakura memilih membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah, dan memakannya di perpustakaan sendirian tanpa merasa kesepian.

Sakura berjalan menuju rak dan mengambil buku tebal yang sudah beberapa hari ini dibacanya. Setelah itu, ia mendudukkan diri di meja paling pojok sebelah kiri. Dalam meja panjang yang terdiri dari dua belas kursi itu tidak ada satu pun penghuni. Sakura menjadi satu-satunya entitas yang mengisi. Sengaja Sakura memilih meja sepi ini, agar ia bisa fokus membaca tanpa mendapatkan gangguan atau mendengar desas-desus orang yang datang ke perpustakaan hanya sekadar untuk bergosip. Demi mencari ketenteraman yang dinanti.

Sakura pura-pura tak sadar diri ketika ketua klub basket SMA Konoha—Sasuke Uchiha, mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada tepat di depannya. Menjadi entitas pendamping yang menemani Sakura dalam meja panjang ini. Padahal dalam hati, Sakura sangat senang sekali. Rasanya ingin jingkrak-jingkrak dan bernyanyi. Atau terbang ke langit memutari galaksi. _Serasa ketemu idol_. Tapi karena grogi, Sakura memilih pura-pura sibuk sendiri.

Diam-diam, netra Sakura melirik kover buku yang sedang dibaca Sasuke. Sebuah komik. Sesuatu yang tak Sakura duga sama sekali. _Wah ... jangan-jangan selain menggilai basket, diam-diam Sasuke juga seorang otaku dan wibu? Duh aku kepo sekali_. Batin Sakura heboh bisik-bisik. Sakura pun sengaja mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi agar Sasuke dapat melihat kover buku yang tengah dibacanya. Pamer biar disangkain anak Astronomi. Biar dipuji-puji cewek keren. _Hihi_. Sakura terkikik geli dalam hati.

Sakura menyadari saat Sasuke menelengkan mata ke arahnya lalu kembali pada komik yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke melakukannya secara konstan hingga membuat muka Sakura mulai merona malu-malu. Siapa sih yang gak bakal senang ditatap sama cowok populer se-SMA Konoha? Udah ganteng, pintar, ketua klub basket pula. Kan Sakura jadi _doki-doki_.

Tapi Sakura berdeham pelan saat merasa Sasuke semakin gencar menatapnya. Lama-lama, ternyata bikin canggung dan tidak nyaman juga. Sakura mulai sebal! _Sasuke ini ... kenapa lihatin aku terus, sih_?

Merasa kesabarannya sudah habis, Sakura menutup bukunya. Lantas menegakkan kepala, memandang lurus Sasuke yang kebetulan kedapatan memang tengah menatapnya. "Apa?" kata Sakura ketus. _Mampus lu, Sasuke! Ketahuan lagi maling mandangin muka aku ... kan_?

Sasuke berdeham layaknya orang canggung yang mau nembak cewek. Lalu ..., "I-itu, kau sengaja melakukannya?" Tangan Sasuke menunjuk ke area dada Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud. "Melakukan ... apa?"

"Memamerkan _bra_ yang kau pakai?" Ucapan itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke dengan lancar.

 **DEGGG!** Muka Sakura berganti warna dalam sekejap. Semerah saus tomat yang enak dicocol dengan kentang goreng. _Apa? Kenapa pamer bra? Aku kan bukan cewek penggoda_. Sakura kesal bin malu. Kalau di sampingnya saat ini ada kolam renang ataupun kolam ikan, Sakura tak segan untuk melompat langsung ke dalamnya. Malu ... sumpah! Rasanya malu pakai banget.

"A-aku ...?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya dengan gaya kikuk. "Ma-mana mungkin! Ka-kancingnya buka sendiri kali." Sakura jadi gagap seketika. Sambil buru-buru membetulkan dua kancing bajunya yang memang benar terbuka. Entah bagaimana kronologisnya, Sakura pun tak tahu dan tak sadar. Kancing sialan yang kegenitan!

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahu dengan seringaian tipis di bibir. "Asal kau tahu, hobi baca komik bukan berarti aku maniak dengan sesuatu yang berbau mesum."

"Eeeeeh? Apaaa?" Kolam mana kolam? Sakura mau nyemplung sekarang juga. Tuh kan ... benar, Sakura jadi disangka cewek penggoda. Tolooong, rasanya Sakura pengin menggadaikan muka saja.

.

.

 **end(3)**

 **a/n** : saya lagi wb parah dan belum sembuh juga. maafkan kalau garing


End file.
